Love the Way you Lie
by DeadByEmilee
Summary: The twisted relationship between Hidan and Kakuzu with inspiration from the lyrics of "Love the Way you Lie Part II" Rated for language and violence. Also this has GUY ON GUY. Yeah.


This is my first fanfic in about two or three years. I've been listening to a song, (Love the way you Lie part II) and Eminem's part stuck in my head for a long time, and every time I heard it, it reminded me of Hidan and Kakuzu. So here it is, a short fiction based off of Eminem's lines in "Love the way you Lie Part II"

* * *

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_'Till the walls are going up_

_In smoke with all our memories._

* * *

The delicate sound of birds chiming from a distance reached the ears of the silver haired man who lay on the ground, prompting violet red eyes to flutter open. Rays of sun fell directly on his eyes, an annoyed grunt sounded as he clamped his eyes shut once more, opening them more slowly the second time to adjust to the harsh sun. The familiar feeling of smeared blood upon his pale skin was the first thought gone through his head.

Pushing himself off the ground, Hidan surveyed the area. His tan-skinned partner sat on a toppled pole, his back to the Jashinist, his mask off, and shirt torn up. One of the masks upon the man's back was cracked open and destroyed. Memories of the actions that occurred the night before flooded into his head. The two men had fought in the middle of the small, now destroyed, village. What had begun as one of the silver-haired man's ritualistic slaughters had turned into a fight between the two S-class nin.

Slowly, silently, he stepped towards his sitting partner arms slowly outstretching as he crouched down and pulled his partner into his embrace. "'Kuzu... I'm sorry for destroying one of your hearts." The words came out softly, unlike Hidan's usual vocal demeanor. He could feel the muscles of his partner tense beneath his hold, and was not surprised when he was elbowed off violently as Kakuzu stood, turning to his fellow immortal, duel-colored eyes glaring down at him.

Scrambling to his feet, Hidan outstretched his hand to try and cup his partner's face in his palm.

**"Don't _fucking _touch me!"** Hearing his partner shout didn't particularily phase Hidan, it was something he'd heard enough times.

"Well fuck it!" The religious nin shouted, turning on his heel, practically storming towards the entrance of the village to make his way somewhere else, no particular destination in mind. He knew his partner would follow after him, they always went back to the other in just about any situation, the two had long since accepted that there was something addictive about being together, that neither could escape.

And Kakuzu did follow, moving at a slightly faster, yet casual, pace to catch up with his partner.

"Can't stop yourself from coming after me?" He turned and smiled in a twisted way, red-violet eyes shining with a sort of sick amusement.

**"You know you're nothing without me."** The comment was a way to make fun of and emasculate his partner. Although they admitted to themselves what was between them, it was at the same time something they used against each other to make the other feel like less of a man.

Hidan closed the three-food gap between the two in a single stride, one arm snaking tightly around his partner's waist, the hand of the other arm resting on his cheek, a pale thumb rubbing against the coarse stitches at his mouth.

"You're so fucking ugly." He commented, lips curled back in a sick grin. "...I'll always love you." With a rough shove to Kakuzu, he turned his back to the man once again and began to walk away.

With a fluid momevent, Kakuzu stopped Hidan in his tracks, hand gripped tightly around the back of his partner's neck as he pulled out a Kunai and shoved it into his back, directily in line of the heart. He pulled it out as swiftly as he'd sent the blade in. He felt his partner shudder.

**"No matter how many blades we put in each other's backs..."**

"We'll always have each other's back." Hidan grinned and began to move again once his partner freed his neck. Kakuzu followed at his side. "How many times have you done that this week? Seven?"

**"Who's counting?"**

"Good point, you fucking psycho." Hidan didn't bother looking at the partner, there was no need to exchange glances as they walked side-by-side. He heard one of the mask's on the rag-doll ninja's back open, a blast shooting out of it behind them towards the village they had just left, the sound of flames crackling followed soon after.

**"Psycho?"** A pause. **"I'd be more out of it without you.**"

The two Akatsuki cracked a small smile-like smirk on their lips, exchanging glances only very breifly. They knew something like this would happen again, another fight, they'd come close to killing eachother, hearts would stop beating and limbs would get cut off, but that didn't matter.

Together they were going to live forever.

* * *

For those of you who would like to know what the lyrics were for Eminem's part of this song, here they are.

You can tell the obviousness in how it was based on these lyrics. Rofl.

_"This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face _

_smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction _

_hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry _  
_that you pushed me into the coffee table last night _  
_so I can push you off me _  
_try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me _  
_run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy _  
_baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me _  
_then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me _  
_then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the _  
_destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we _  
_know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs _  
_that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky _  
_together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, _  
_you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'? _  
_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count _  
_but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain _  
_our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counselin' _  
_this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand _  
_square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it _  
_with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it."_

Oh an' review accordingly!

- DeadByEmilee


End file.
